<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>orestes complex by etoilette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811850">orestes complex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette'>etoilette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, M/M, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober Day #4: Incest</p><p>"I used to know a woman who looked a lot like you," he says, making sure his tone is light and casual as if he's talking about a long-forgotten dream. He feels a twitch in Akechi's face, but the boy manages to school his expression. Impressive. "This dress is similar to what she was wearing when I first met her."</p><p>He sees Akechi's throat work for a second before he says hoarsely, "Then, if you'll excuse me, why don't you go and see her?"</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Because she quit her job when she became pregnant with you, you useless idiot.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro's Mother/Shido Masayoshi, Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>orestes complex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Additional Tags: Mentions of Akechi Goro/Others</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Akechi walked in through the door, Shido knew exactly who he is and what he's planning to do. He's the spitting image of <em>her</em>, after all, and Shido has never believed in frivolous things like fate or coincidence.</p><p>It's not as if he remembers <em>her</em> a lot, to be honest. If he recalls correctly, it had been at one of the night clubs he frequented on days where he just wanted to cut loose and be himself rather than the clean-cut politician. She was an eye-catching woman, with a tall and slim figure, and long light brown hair. She might not have been a full-blooded Japanese; he had stared at the top of her head for quite some time as she worshipped his cock, and he didn't see any hint of roots.</p><p>She wasn't the most beautiful woman Shido's ever seen. Not by a long shot. But the passionate fire in those red eyes had Shido going back to her again and again until he was sure that she could never look at him with anything other than utter devotion ever again.</p><p>When Akechi walked in and looked into his eye and introduced himself, and Shido saw the way those dark russet-brown eyes gleamed with a rebellious light, he knew instantly who this boy is. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and if Shido had been discarded by his own father, he would track down and kill that man himself.</p><p>In a way, he's proud of Akechi. Despite his whorish looks — practically begging to be ravaged — he has the heart and soul of a winner. A proud lion in a sea of gazelles, just like Shido himself.</p><p>Akechi looks so sure of himself, so secure in the knowledge that he's the one pulling the strings. There can only be one alpha in a pride, and Shido wants to laugh out loud at his own idea to put Akechi in his rightful place, where his mother had been. The only downside of his plan is that Shido is the only one in on the joke. At least, until he finds the right opportunity to rid himself of this particular thorn in his side.</p><p>The boy had been desperate to prove himself and looking down at him, Shido was reminded once more of why he had ever gone back to that woman more than once in the first place. He doesn't need a danger like this once he's in full control, but until then, it's not so bad to play with fire.</p><p>It helps that Akechi took after <em>her</em> too. That at the very least, his son is beautiful. If Shido ever changes his mind about killing him after everything is done, he would be an excellent bedwarmer, either for Shido himself or for another one of his sycophants.</p><p>He isn't sure if the woman wore a white dress all the time at her seedy job out of a sense of irony. Making herself out to be some facsimile of a Virgin Mary of sorts, despite the fact she probably doesn't even remember how many men she's welcomed into her body. It suits Akechi, in a strange way, and the red shadow dusting his eyelids only add to the resemblance.</p><p>Akechi is lucky that Shido is going to ruin him on his king-sized bed, with its Egyptian cotton sheets, considering his mother had never been given that luxury. Not that he's aware of it in any way, and Akechi's ignorance only adds to the thrill.</p><p>He places his hand on Akechi's chest, rubbing at the flat skin as if he's caressing a breast. It's a parody of affection, and he circles the nipple with his thumb, watching disinterestedly as it starts to harden and push against the thin fabric of the dress.</p><p>Underneath the muscle and bone, he can feel the rabbit-fast beating of Akechi's heart, and he wonders if it's fear or arousal that's getting him worked up.</p><p>"You're not wearing a bra?" Shido asks, feigning disapproval.</p><p>Akechi shrinks back. To his credit, the strained smile on his face doesn't change. "Sorry, Shido-san. They didn't have any in my size."</p><p>He's probably lying; Shido has seen and felt smaller breasts on women he had to shell out good money for. But he can punish Akechi for that later. Instead of calling him out, he traces the smooth line of Akechi's face and twists a lock of that honey brown hair around it.</p><p>"I used to know a woman who looked a lot like you," he says, making sure his tone is light and casual as if he's talking about a long-forgotten dream. He feels a twitch in Akechi's face, but the boy manages to school his expression. Impressive. "This dress is similar to what she was wearing when I first met her."</p><p>He sees Akechi's throat work for a second before he says hoarsely, "Then, if you'll excuse me, why don't you go and see her?"</p><p>
  <em>Because she quit her job when she became pregnant with you, you useless idiot.</em>
</p><p>"I have no need for a woman like her when I have you," Shido says instead. He pitches his voice low and sweet, dips his face close to the pink shell of Akechi's ear, making sure every word sends a warm puff of air inside. Akechi twitches, his breath coming faster.</p><p>"Shi—" Akechi starts to say but Shido cuts him off by pressing his lips against his mouth.</p><p>He's not gentle. Akechi's not here to be loved. He's here to be used. Slow and stupid, Akechi doesn't part his lips, and Shido lets out an annoyed grunt as he roughly grabs Akechi's chin and pulls down, muffling the boy's surprised gasp. He thrusts his tongue inside, worming his way in and licking every last inch of Akechi's walls and teeth, pressing down against the small tongue and forcing his saliva down his throat.</p><p>It's a claiming kiss, rough and possessive, and he feels a dark satisfaction when he sees Akechi swallow everything down.</p><p>When he parts, the red lipstick he had forced Akechi to wear is spread all over his cheeks, making him look particularly grotesque, like he had just been mauled by an animal. In a way, Shido smirks, he had been. There's a tacky and wet feeling around his own face as well, and when he uses the edge of Akechi's dress to dab away at it like it's a handkerchief, it comes back crimson.</p><p>"You're a mess, aren't you," Shido says.</p><p>Akechi doesn't reply as he catches his breath, his chest heaving as he gulps in air desperately. Tears gather at the edges of his eyes, catching on his painted eyelashes, and Shido brushes it away gently. It wouldn't do for Akechi's make-up to run, ruining his face any more than Shido already plans to for tonight.</p><p>The idiot boy starts to open his mouth again, no doubt to say Shido's name, so Shido interrupts him. "Call me Masayoshi-san."</p><p>It had been what that woman had called him, whether they were in public or in private, and he can see from Akechi's face that he recognized it too. He didn't doubt that she would stop referring to him as that in front of her son, especially since she had been delusional enough to think that Shido would ever spare her more than a thought.</p><p>"Shido-sensei, wh—"</p><p>Shido stands up and grabs Akechi's soft hair, jerking him off the bed and watching him tumble to the bedroom floor with a pained cry.</p><p>"Masayoshi-san," he repeats, his low tone a warning.</p><p>Akechi pushes himself up to a kneel, staring up at Shido with barely restrained anger in his eyes. Does he realize how rabid he looks right now? Doubtful, considering he seems to want Shido to believe that he's nothing more than a subservient high-schooler.</p><p>"Now, Akechi. You're a mess, aren't you?"</p><p>It takes a second, Akechi glaring up at him with those eyes that look just like Shido's own in the mirror every day, before he dips his head submissively. His clenched fist trembles next to him, and Shido absentmindedly makes a mental note to request that Akechi manicure his hands properly the next time he comes to visit. That woman's hands had always been so pale and smooth, painted like a rainbow, and studded with treasures of all kinds.</p><p>"Yes, Masayoshi-san. I'm sorry."</p><p>"That woman was always so clean."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"She never looked anything less than perfect in front of me, because she knew that the only time she was worth anything is when she's at my feet, begging prettily for my cock."</p><p>Akechi doesn't say anything, but Shido can see him shaking from the effort of keeping himself in check.</p><p>"Well, Akechi?" he says, keeping his voice as unaffected as possible, despite the dark excitement thrumming through his body. "What do you think you should do to make it up for me?"</p><p>The boy is a fool — he'd never make the connection himself. Shido unzips his pants, the noise deafening in the quiet of the room, and he tugs himself out. He's already half-hard, pre-cum dripping down the bulbous head and making a stain on the ground and his silken fabric.</p><p>Akechi takes the hint, looking up at Shido with those doe-like eyes, his temper and emotions locked up once more.</p><p>"Please let me lick you, Masayoshi-san."</p><p>It's not enough, like he's reading words off a script. Shido's dick barely reacts and he lets out a disapproving harrumph. He makes sure it's loud and angry enough for Akechi to shrink back slightly, as if he's expecting a blow.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm such a dirty slut," Akechi says, his voice breathy and high. Shido isn't sure if he's doing it consciously or not. "I'll make it up to you, Masayoshi-san. Please let me worship your cock. Please let me put my filthy mouth on you."</p><p>"You're getting good at acting, Akechi," Shido commends, pushing down the rest of his pants. He strokes his dick until it's filled to its limit, rubbing the slick all over until it's practically glowing under the dim lighting of the bedroom. Next to Akechi's small and pretty face, it's a disgusting sight, but the contrast makes Shido's heart pound even faster in his chest.</p><p>Akechi's eyes widen. "I-I'm not lying, Masayoshi-san. I—mmfgh!"</p><p>Shido grabs his face, holding his jaw open, and slams in, forcing Akechi to take him to the hilt until he can feel the leaking head of his cock tickle the very back of Akechi's tight mouth. Even if he knocks out a tooth, he's sure that Akechi can fix himself up in the other world. If he can't, well, that's no skin off Shido's back.</p><p>Akechi's not a virgin — people like Okumura and Ooe have already made sure of that — but his throat tightens up around Shido like one. His tongue wriggles uselessly against the underside of Shido's dick, less out of technique and more in an attempt to push him out, and his pained moans and whimpers cause delicious vibrations to shudder up Shido's spine. It's so good he can feel it in his fingers, and he tightens his grip around Akechi's face, pressing down until he can feel his own hardness through the cheek.</p><p>Gagging and crying around Shido's dick, he looks just like his mother did, down to even the silky brown hair. He places a hand on the top of Akechi's head, stroking through it like he would a beloved cat, before pressing down as hard as he can, until he can feel the sharp nip of Akechi's teeth on his balls.</p><p>"You dare bite me?" Shido rumbles. The pain had been light, and an accoutrements to the pleasure, but he couldn't let this slight go unpunished. Pets need to be disciplined, after all. "After everything I've given you?"</p><p>Akechi mumbles <em>something</em> around Shido's cock and Shido tugs him off so viciously that he rips out strands of hair. With his mouth gaping wide open, thick strands of saliva dripping down his chin, he looks absolutely disgusting. As a favour, Shido uses the tip of his leaking dick to clean him up, collecting the sweat and snot and spit, and pushing it all back onto Akechi's tongue. To his delight, the boy swallows it all down without complaint.</p><p>"S-sorry," Akechi coughs after he manages to collect himself. He runs his tongue over his lips a few times as if chasing the last remnants of the bitter salt. "I'm sorry, Masayoshi-san."</p><p>"You should be. Get up on the bed. I'll teach you a lesson."</p><p>Akechi scrambles, practically tripping over the dress in his haste to comply with Shido's request. He lays down on his back, staring up demurely through his wet lashes, as if he's a sacrifice on an altar.</p><p>When Shido first called Akechi and ordered for him to come to the designated love hotel, he had ordered for Akechi to prepare himself first. Despite all the time they had spent on needless foreplay and teasing, there is so much lube slipping out of Akechi's ass that his pale lilac panties are soaked through.</p><p>"Good choice," Shido says. He strokes his thumb against the waistband of the underwear. Akechi shivers, and goosebumps appear on the surface of his skin.</p><p>His mother had always preferred pink, but he supposes that Akechi wouldn't know that particular detail about her.</p><p>Akechi doesn't reply, too busy averting his gaze away. There is a thinly veiled look of disgust on his face that he's obviously trying to play off as embarrassment. But Shido recognizes the taut line in his lips, the furrow of his brow.</p><p><em>It'll be worse down the line for him if he does this to me, his son</em>, he's probably thinking. Most likely comforting himself with thoughts of his inane revenge. As if his existence could be anything more than a temporary roadblock for Shido to destroy and remove once he deems it unnecessary.</p><p>But he pretends he doesn't see it. Instead, using two fingers, he moves the bottom of the lace underwear away, making sure he doesn't touch Akechi's balls or dick at all, and shoves two fingers up Akechi's ass.</p><p>"Sh—!" he starts before he bites his lip, kicking up slightly as if he's trying to push Shido away.</p><p>As punishment, Shido wrestles the leg to the bed, pinning it down with his elbow, as he starts to rut his fingers into Akechi's wet hole. The loud and wet <em>schlick</em> noises fill the room, and coupled with Akechi's frantic moans, it's a disgusting cacophony.</p><p>"What were you going to call me just now?" Shido asks, making sure he leans in close and really <em>whispers</em> his words into Akechi's ear, so he won't miss it over the sound of his own lewd whining. "Hm, Akechi? Whose name were you going to say?"</p><p>He curls his fingers, angling them down, digging the pads into where Akechi's prostate is.</p><p>"Masasyoshi-san!" Akechi screams. "Masayoshi-san, Masayoshi-san! So, p-please, wait!"</p><p>Shido doesn't let up, not even when Akechi's other leg jolts and convulses. He could work in a third finger now, Akechi so loose from how well he had prepped himself before, but he deserves a treat for how well he took Shido's instructions. He moves his fingers in a scissoring motion, feeling more than seeing another stream of lube slowly trickle out of Akechi's ass.</p><p>"My, but you're just pouring wet down here," Shido says, shoving his fingers so deep into Akechi that his knuckles meet Akechi's asscheeks. "I should plug you up before you ruin my sheets."</p><p>Akechi opens his mouth, but nothing escapes it except for a piteous huff of air. He's staring up at Shido with wide eyes, as if begging for Shido to reveal that it was all a sick joke.</p><p>In one fast cruel motion, Shido pulls out his fingers, and Akechi's asshole clenches tight at the loss. He arches his back, convulsing as if he just came, and Shido takes the opportunity to lean down and take one of Akechi's nipples into his mouth, despite the fact that it's still covered in white fabric. His cock had been weeping again for the past ten minutes, and he shifts his body so he's flush against Akechi's body, his dick rubbing against Akechi's clothed erection before moving it to the warm entrance.</p><p>"Your clit is so swollen," Shido mocks.</p><p>Akechi shakes his head. "It's not a —"</p><p>But before he can say anything else, Shido starts to seat himself inside. He lets out a soft groan at the wet tightness squeezing down around him, invading slowly so that Akechi could feel every single inch. It's like he's made for Shido, with how perfect his body moulds to Shido's cock. In a way, he is.</p><p>He pushes in until he can see his pubic hair tickling Akechi's smooth hairless skin and the fabric of the underwear. Until the head of his dick is enveloped in hot velvet and his shaft is being massaged by Akechi's walls.</p><p>"Masayoshi-san," Akechi breathes, his head thrown back and eyes closed in ecstasy.</p><p>"Let me see your face," Shido says, and he reaches out to grab Akechi by his hair, pulling him up so his red and crying face is staring up at Shido.</p><p>He's hideous, in a way that his mother had never been. He doesn't know what cheap shit Akechi got from FamilyMart, but the mascara and eyeliner are running down his face, and the once immaculate blush is ruined too. There's barely any red left on his lips from the make-up, and he wonders if he should try to put the red back onto Akechi's mouth.</p><p><em>Maybe later</em>.</p><p>Akechi's face is killing his boner a little, so Shido drops his head back onto the bed. Instead, he closes his eyes and thinks back to that smoky room, when he bent that woman over the table and fucked her until she was only held up by his cock in her vagina.</p><p>Holding that image in his head, Shido begins to move. Akechi's ass tightens and moves the exact same way that woman's cunt did, and Shido finds himself punching in deeper and deeper every thrust. It's as if Akechi's body is opening its gates to let the intruder inside, betraying him as the pleasure builds.</p><p>No longer is Akechi quiet, and his desperate and breathless cries only add to Shido's excitement.</p><p>"Please," Akechi sobs. "Please, Masayoshi-san, I can't—this isn't—-!"</p><p>His voice sounds so much like hers when he's like this, begging greedily for anyone to cum inside. He snaps his hips faster, until he can feel the burn in his taut muscles</p><p>"It's really too bad you're not that woman," Shido says, cutting off Akechi's nonsense. "I would've been able to impregnate you."</p><p>He hadn't been sure if Akechi was hearing anything outside of his own debauchery and the wet slaps of flesh against flesh, but Akechi's response is a dazed "what?"</p><p>"I know a doctor who's very good at keeping secrets," Shido continues leisurely, even though he never gives Akechi a moment's respite, continuing to pound into Akechi as if he's trying to bruise him from the inside. "Even if you inconvenience me with a baby, I'll be able to help you get rid of it. It's the right thing to do, after all. What's a high schooler going to do with a baby?"</p><p>If he recalls, that woman had been seventeen when she started work, if the story she fed him about her age and circumstances were true.</p><p>"Or maybe I could just let you have the baby. It would be amusing to watch you grow big and fat with my child."</p><p>"I—"</p><p>"If you have another girl, that would be the ideal. I could have you give birth to her. She would devote herself to me, in the same way you're devoting yourself to me. Doesn't that sound wondrous, Akechi?"</p><p>"N-no, I—"</p><p>Shido grasps a handful of Akechi's chest, digging his nails in until he feels himself break skin. Akechi screams, his eyes closing shut with the pain, but when Shido presses in even deeper, Akechi cuts himself off with a squeak.</p><p>"I said, doesn't that sound wondrous, Akechi?"</p><p>He moves his hand until he is holding Akechi's nipples between his thumb and the index finger. He tightens his grip and tugs threateningly. It's a cruel bluff, but Akechi pales, his teeth chattering together once before he pulls himself together enough to nod.</p><p>"Yes, M-Masayoshi-san."</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Shido asks, moving his hips slowly but powerfully, making sure he hits Akechi's sweet spots every pass.</p><p>"Come inside me..." Akechi says, his voice so soft it's practically a whisper.</p><p>"What's that?" He tightens his grip on Akechi's nipple, pulling and digging in a nail.</p><p>Akechi lets out a wordless cry and he presses the palms of his hands into his eyes. His make-up will be ruined even further. "Come inside me, Masayoshi-san! Please, come inside me!"</p><p>Shido barely remembers what happens next, but when he comes back to himself, he's rutting frenetically into Akechi, his pace so rough that he's sure to loosen up and ruin Akechi's tight ass by the end of the night.</p><p>When he spills himself inside, he keeps himself pressed against Akechi's body, shaking with the effort of the ejaculation. He thinks he sees a wet stain appear on the panties as Akechi finds his release as well, but he hardly cares, keeping his attention fixated on Akechi's face as he climaxes. His eyes gaze sightlessly towards the ceiling, and drool leaks out of his mouth as he strains breathlessly. He pants sporadically, sounding more like a dog than ever, as opposed to the pretty mewling his mother had made when she came.</p><p>Okumura and Ooe had claimed Akechi to be a natural in bed, and that they had trained him to be perfect for Shido's cock when the time comes. Yet another example, obviously, of how useless his posse is outside of their wallets, and of how Shido always has to be the one steering the ship if he wants anything done properly.</p><p>Shido reaches out on a whim and clutches Akechi's thin neck in one hand, pressing down on his windpipe with his thumb. He doesn't plan on killing Akechi, of course. Not yet, and certainly not in such a boring manner.</p><p>His whore of a mother had always reacted with a strangled squeak, her body clamping down even harder around Shido until he had to use all the muscles in his body to continue thrusting. She had always been deliciously tight in those moments, and finally worth her ridiculously high price tag.</p><p>"M—," Akechi tries to say, but his words catch in his throat, held in place by Shido's grip. His thighs squeeze around Shido's body, and his ass bears down on his cock like a vice. When Shido moves, angling down on the prostate to elicit another strangled whine from Akechi, the friction makes the boy tense up and shudder through another climax. Through the wet underwear, Shido doesn't know if it's a dry one or not, but he doesn't particularly care.</p><p>"Good work," Shido says, watching as Akechi's eyelids flutter shut. His body falls limp into unconsciousness, and Shido starts to move once more. For the briefest of moments, it almost felt like he was back inside of that woman, and he can't wait until he can train Akechi until he's just as hungry as she had always been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>